1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for generating a tree view of elements in a graphical user interface (GUI).
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer user may display in a graphical user interface (GUI) a tree view of objects in a hierarchical relationship, such as files in a hierarchical file system. The tree view may display folders representing groupings of objects at different hierarchical levels. Typically, when a user selects a folder, the GUI will display a list of all objects included in the selected folder/group. The list may extend off the viewable portion of the page, requiring the user to scroll down the page to view objects in the selected folder that are not currently displayed on the page or look at folders and objects following the selected folder. If the selected folder includes numerous objects, then the user may have scroll through numerous displayed objects in the selected folder until a desired object is located.